Your Secret Eddmirer
by darkskyslove
Summary: This is a story about Kevin and Double D. How their love began and where it goes. there will be kevin and edd and nazz and eddy relationships. Warning- swearing, some violence, a little self harm, and many sexual encounters in future chapters. vulgar language and adult content- not all vanilla -read at your own consent.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Ds pov**

_And you can't stop me from falling apart_

_Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

_How could you, how could you_

_How could you hate me _

_When all I ever wanted to be was you_

_How could you, how could you_

_How could you love me, _

_When all you gave me were open wounds_

'Curse this blimy song' I thought to myself as I walked to my locker. Just getting out of art class I had been listening to my IPod and one of my favorite songs, Open wounds by Seether began to play. I know it wouldn't seem right for me to listen to something so… well harder rock. As I grew older I diverged away from classical and started to listen to the older music bands such as Seether, Skillet, and such. I of course still love the classical music but like to give myself a wider variety. Coming up to my locker I notice something taped to it. 'oh great just another means of taunting me, I'm sure someone will come by to tease me promptly as usual.' I grab the note and shove it in my pocket, 'I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me read it here' I thought and opened my locker to grab my books for study hall. If I can get the worksheet done in my AP English then I will just have my psychology essay for tonight of course it is not due until next Wednesday, and even though it is just Friday I will get it done now and not have to fret about it later.

I sit at my usual spot in the study hall room and wait for roll call, I look for that certain person I enjoy seeing every day. He cannot know I look for him however, he will relentlessly bother me, more than he already does. However he has been rather off put as of late, and I only notice this because he has taken great lengths to avoid me all together which is odd in of its self. I might have thought to ask him if he was doing alright but I am afraid that would just rouse the beast within him and I would prefer to just be left alone. I look to the door and see him walk in his usual green sweater, red baseball cap turned backwards and a pair of jeans. His read hair is sticking out of the front and he just looks absolutely stunning with his muscles moving under his sweater. 'oh! Look away Eddward before Kevin notices you looking at him!' I think as I jerk to look at my desk.

The teacher takes roll call and it isn't until twenty minutes into the class when I realized I haven't read the note. 'I don't know why I would bother reading it, it is probably just something vulgar that I…..' my thoughts dead pan as I look at the note in question and stare at it shocked.

_Double D, _

_My heart swoons for you like it does for no other, I have watched you from afar and cannot stop thinking of you. I am not ready to give up my identity but I will give you a clue. I am not who you would expect at all. I hope you will soon be mine._

_Yours Truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer. _

'Surely this is a joke' I think to myself as I look up and glance around the room. 'who would like me? I am not saying that I am unlikable because I may be a 'geek' or 'nerd' or whatever vulgar term you would like to use but I am still rather attractive at 5' 8", rather on the skinny side rather than muscular but my wardrobe style has changed and instead of wearing my usually preferred sweater vest and tie, I opt more for old rock band t-shirts and my usual khakis. Eddy really liked the change in me because I am not so 'up tight' as he puts it. Ed does not seem to care either way as long as I still spend time with him.'

'Well I must not dwell, I need to finish my school work' but as I try and concentrate on my English I find myself drifting off to think about who this 'secret admirer' might be and if they are male or female because, and although no one knows, I am Gay. If it is a girl, then I do not really care to find out who it is, however if it is a male then of course I am rather intrigued.

The bell rings and I realized I had not been paying any attention at all to the time. I pack my stuff ready to go home, looks like I will be bringing my English home with me anyway. I move to stand when I notice a certain red head is looking at me. I feel my face start to heat at his gaze. ' oh gosh I really hope he doesn't see my face and want to hurt me, or he just wants to hurt me in general… oh no this is bad, bad bad bad bad bad!' I think trying not to panic but as soon as I look back at his desk he is gone.

I let out a weak sigh as I grab my bag and head to my locker. I see Ed and Eddy by it already and I sigh again. 'I really hate lying to them about my sexuality, well I guess it is only lying by omission but still I do not think they would be to upset'.

"Hello gentlemen" I say as I go to unlock my locker. "And how are you both?"

"Oh Double D I had the best time in my math class I remember some of the stuff from last year!" Ed yells in my ear. We, well I am in 11th grade, and Eddy and Ed were supposed to follow me but decided not to tell me they both failed 10th grade and have to take it over again. We argued all the way until now, and I figured three school months is long enough to argue about. It is October and I just want to enjoy it with my friends before it starts to get cold again.

"Well that is marvelous Ed! And how was your day Eddy?"

"Fine" Eddy says and shrugs his shoulders.

"Eddy got a D on his test this time Double D but I got a D+!" Ed says proudly.

"Congratulations Ed but I know you can do better than that, both of you" I reply.

"Whatever let's just go, I have to work in an hour and I need to shower before I go." Eddy says. Eddy had to get a job over the summer break because he wrecked his mother's car and he needs to pay for the damages. We start walking towards the cul-de-sac when I remember my note. I continue thinking about who it could be when I remember the clue about them not being who I would expect.

I look over at my two best friends and say "Eddy you wouldn't happen to know anything about a love note would you?"

"What are you talking about Double D? Did you get a love note?" eddy reply's looking skeptical.

"Why yes I did but…" I say as I pull it out of my pocket, eddy reaches for and yanks it outa my hand.

"oooh who's it from?" he says as he opens it.

"I don't know Eddy it just says from your secret admirer" I say as Ed runs circles around us not paying any attention. 'Maybe it was him' I thought, 'no although he is not who I would expect, I do not think Ed could write so nicely.

Eddy shoves the note back at me as we stop in front of my house "I don't know Double D, but I think it is a prank." He says as he walk to his house "see you tomorrow" he waves and Ed runs back to give me a quick hug before trailing Eddy

'Well I guess I will just have to find out on my own.' I think as I enter my own home to do my work and chores.

**Kevin's pov**

'This is so stupid. Why can't I just tell him I like him… 1 he's a dork! And 2 and probably more important is he is a HE!' I scream at myself in my head. I wrote a love note to a certain dweeb that has been catching my eye lately. 'it's the dreams.. its got to be the dreams…' I started having dreams of Edd in the beginning of summer, after I got to see a little more than I was expecting when I looked across the street to see into his bedroom. Ever since he is all I could think about sometimes and even just seeing him in school will cause me to get a hard on, so I have been trying to avoid him. 'I am not gay… am i?' I have asked myself this over and over again and I do not know the answer. I had assumed that I liked Nazz enough that it was a straight thing but I've never felt the way I feel about Double D with anyone else.

I left my last class a little early to be able to tape this stupid note to his locker, everyone would assume it is just a hate letter anyway, oh no what if he does to and he just throws it away! I'll just have to make sure he gets it then. I smack the not on the locker just as the bell rings and I make my way over to the end of the hall. I see Double D coming down the hall and it's like those old love movies, everything around you slows down and it is like no one else is there. I shake my head and look down 'god damn it what am I doing. This is stupid and…. Fuck!' I see Edd grab the note and look at it then up and around like he is looking for someone specific. I whip around and head to the bathroom right next to our next class, study hall.

In the bathroom I throw water on my face. I groan 'what the fuck kev, that was a dumb idea and why did I take off like that? its not like I am afraid of him or something' I think. I dry off and head to class. I compose myself and walk in like nothing is wrong but out of the corner of my eye I notice Edd is looking at me. I feel a grin crawl on my face as he whips his head to look at his desk, I sit down and take a glance back at him, 'aww he's blushing, god he is so Cute!'

I feel my phone go off and look down to see a text from a guy on the football team with me, asking if I am going to the party tonight. [yea I think so, ill let you know if I change my mind] I reply and look back to Edd. 'oh shit, he's got the note!' I watch him read it and it is taking a long time before he looks up and around I close my eyes like I am sleeping I open my eyes and he has a scrunched up look on his face.

I should see him tonight.. I can make up some excuse of why I need help or something. We have math together so that will work' I think as I sigh contently looking back at my phone to fiddle with it till the bell. It rings and I look over at Edd who looks completely startled out of his thoughts and he looks right at me. I can't move as I just stare into his eyes from across the room and then he looks away abruptly and just like I am out of a trance I stand and get out of the room fast adjusting my pants so no one can see the boner I have. I go down to the locker room and get ready for football practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kevins pov**

'gah football practice was rough today' I think as I get out of the shower and get dressed in the locker room. Trying to keep my ass safe and get dressed is never easy though and I see Matt come behind me and try to whip me with a towel.

"Hey back off" I yell and laugh at him.

"aww come on Cap just trying to have some fun yea?" he says as he whips a different guy with the towel.

"You can have fun with someone else's ass, stay away from mine" I tell him with a smirk as I finish dressing and head to my bike.

My baby is a black and red, rebuild 1997 Yamaha YZF600R Sport Bike. Her name is Trysta and I love her to death! I rebuilt her after I saved up enough money for her last year. She is a beauty and she runs smoothly. I hop on my bike and drive home. Parking my bike in the garage I steel myself to go to Double Ds house and walk over and up to the door. Oh I would just melt if I saw his gap tooth smile.

**Double Ds pov**

I have just finished my English worksheet and all my chores, relaxing with my music going while I enjoy a snack when I hear the doorbell go off. I abruptly stand curious who it is, Ed and Eddy would just walk in or knock and no one else should be here. I walk to the door and open it and there he is. I look at his intense green eyes with confusion as to why he is on my porch. 'Come on Edd do not be rude say something'

"Hey Kevin" I whisper 'oh smooth Eddward smooth!' I think.

"Hey Double Dork, I was just wondering if you knew the assignment for trigonometry, I wasn't paying enough attention to remember the problem numbers." Kevin reply's smiling.

'Oh of course he is here for homework, not for you. What was I thinking he would just come sweep me off my feet and give me what I have dreamed of for so long. Oh no I have just been standing here like a fool'

"Yes Kevin" I reply "I have it written down in my planner excuse me a moment, you may stand in the hall if you like" I say as I walk away to my room to grab my back pack. I grab the assignment and write it on an infamous sticky note and turn around to run down to Kevin when I bump into someone. I step back and look up at Kevin. 'Oh my goodness, Kevin is in my room… MY room.. oh dear' I think.

"Here you go K-kevin" I stutter as he steps closer to me. He leans down and I flinch thinking he might hit me.

he leans close to my ear and whispers. "Thank you Double D" I feel his warm breath on my neck and I shiver

"N-not a p-problem. Anytime really." I say and let out a shaky breath as he turns to walk away, I follow after him and notice his shoes are on his feet.

"Kevin if you happen to come in my house again please take your shoes off." I say a bit irritated. Kevin looks down and… blushes? Is that a blush?!

"Sorry Dork, I guess I just forgot." He reply's and gives me the most dazzling smile.

I giggle like a little school girl "its ok Kevin just warning you for if there is a possible next time you forget your trig work." I smile at him and we say our goodbyes. I close the door and lean on it with a huge smile on my face. "Kevin" I whisper and go to the couch to day dream.

**Kevins pov**

"Wow he smells great" I muttered as I entered my room.

"Who smells great?" Nazz asked.

"Oh hey, how did you get in here" I replied rubbing my neck with my hand nervously 'shit I really hope she didn't hear me say he.'

"You told me to come over remember, where were you?"

"Oh I…" I feel myself blush. "I was over at Double Ds getting the assignment for math because I forgot what it was."

"That is the excuse you used to go see him? Really Kevin?" Nazz says back. Nazz knows about my dreams and my crush on Edd because she is my best friend. Rolf is great but Nazz understands this stuff better.

"Yea.. and I wrote him a love note and stuck it to his locker… but he doesn't know I did it yet." I say as I see her get all excited.

She squeals and says "omg really? How romantic and cute!"

"Yea whatever" I say but I grin and blush more. "So are we going to hang out or what? We can watch a movie or something."

"Oh sorry no I have to go see someone, I just thought something was wrong," she says as she heads to the door. "But I'll see you at the party tonight right?"

"Yea maybe, I'll let you know." I reply as I sit on my bed. "Later"

I just don't feel like going to that party, I'll just stay home tonight. I wonder what Edd is doing right now? Maybe I could bug him into helping me with school work, just to go see him. But that would just be awkward wouldn't it? I mean it's not like we get along, I stopped bullying him this year but I still see others do it, but maybe he has forgiven me? That's it will grab my math and see if he will help me.

**Double D's pov**

After just finishing my paper in psychology I was about to go over it again when I hear the doorbell for the second time today. I stand up and, assuming it is just Ed I don't put my shirt back on. It is still hot out and I feel better about my body when I am alone or just with my best friends. I open the door and I freeze. Standing there, for the second time today, is Kevin.

"Oh hey Double…." He dead pans as and looks at my shirtless chest and I panic and slam the door shut. I run upstairs and grab a shirt, hopping he will still be at the door when I run back down, I swing the door back open and there he is. Still standing there albeit a bit flushed but he is looking at me, then down at my shirt and then back at my face almost disappointedly.

"H-hey K-kevin. Sorry about being so rude, I was just expecting someone else…." I say as I look around nervously.

"Oh hey its kool, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, or if you're expecting someone I can go-"

"NO!" I scream like I am crazy, "I mean, I am not expecting someone tonight I was just expecting it to not be you." I say embarrassedly "so is there something I can help you with?"

"Yea if you're not busy I mean, I guess I just do not have a clue what do to for math and Im not understanding it at all. I was hoping you could help me out." Kevin states as he rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Of course Kevin, come in, and take your shoes of please." I say as I turn around and head to the living room to sit on the sofa in front of the coffee table. He comes and sits by me and lays his book out in front of him.

"So what is it you are not understanding" I say and he explains.

_An hour later_

"Does this make a bit more sense Kevin?" I say after helping him out for the last hour.

"Yea it does. Thank you! I guess I better get going. I will see you Monday?" he replies.

"Of course see you then" I say as I walk him to the door. After he leaves I make myself dinner and head to bed. 'I wonder why he needed help all of the sudden. He seemed to understand what I was teaching right away. Oh well I am just glad I was able to spend some time with him. He smelled so nice, like some sort of Axe and mint.' I think as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Double Ds pov**

It's Monday and I am walking in the doors of the school, where no one but various sports players are at this time of morning, when I notice another note posted on my locker. I smile and rush to the note. I rip it off the locker but put it in my pocket as I hear someone coming down the hall. I open my locker and grab my things to head to the library. As I sit down to wait till class starts I open the note.

_Double D,_

_ Hey love, it's me again! I figured that I could give you a little bit of information about myself even though I know we might not be to "compatible" as you would say but I still really like you. I am a guy, so hopefully your into that *winky face*. I do plan to reveal myself soon however I wanna see how well you can pin point who I am. I am a jock, so that might narrow it down. A little about me, I am secretly in love with the shows Supernatural and Grimm. I actually have really good grades despite being a jock and I also am a sucker for poetry. Well I suppose that is all for now. I hope to see you soon. _

_Your Secret Admirer._

And at the bottom of the letter is a crudely drawn heart. 'wow… a jock? No wonder he would be keeping it a secret. Not only him liking men could get him into a lot of issues but liking a… dork? That would just be unacceptable.' I think as I look up and see Kevin, he looks like he was watching me and I give a nervous smile. 'Oh what if it was him? That is preposterous! Kevin is with Nazz and I personally still think this whole thing is a joke. Right?' I think as I see him come closer to my table. He sits down, looks at me and then smiles.

"Hey Double D, I just wanted to thank you for your help Friday, I feel like I understand everything a little better now. But I know I couldn't have done it without you." He finishes with a smile and I feel my heart do a little flutter at the sight. I smile back and reply.

"It really was nothing, if you ever need help in any of your classes you are welcome to ask as I will do my best to help you."

"Thanks, maybe I will." He says as he gets back up. He looks down at the note and asks "what have you got there?"

"Oh it is nothing really, just a prank played on by someone trying to be funny" I reply light heartedly as I look down and then back up at his face, he has an almost upset face at that. "K-kevin are you ok?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh yea, I'm fine, can I see it?" he asks and hold his hand out.

"Of course" I reply and give it to him albeit nervously. He reads it over and seems to come to a conclusion before handing it back.

"I think you should take this seriously Double D, you never know who you might be able to find out there that will like you for you. Does this mean you like guys?" he asks. I am about to say no because I am not ready to really come out of the closet per se but there is a strange look in his eye that tells me he wouldn't say anything to anyone, and that he really wants to know.

"Yes, K-kevin I am g-gay but you cannot tell anyone not even Ed and Eddy know…." I dead pan and wait for his reaction. He looks almost relieved as he replies.

"No dude I won't tell a soul cross my heart." He says as he makes the gesture. "Well I'll see you around Double D" he says and smiles before he leaves.

"Yea….see you…" I mutter before realizing the time and getting ready for class.

**Kevins POV**

'He's gay, he likes guys! This means I have a chance! Oh wow that smile…. I could melt from that smile!' I think as I practically skip to class and on with my day. I can't stop looking at him in math and psychology. And in geography and literature, where I don't have him in class all I can do is think about him and what it would be like to kiss his beautiful lips. 'They look so soft. I can't believe he thought it was just a joke, well actually I can believe it but I hope he took my advice. Maybe he knows it's me…. no I think I was pretty subtle about the whole thing. Should I write him another note? I don't know what I would say in it though… the last note was so hard to write.' I am thinking as the bell rings for lunch. I get up and decide that I am going to write him something cute that will make him smile. 'Maybe things I like about him. Good idea.' I smile to myself as I walk to the table and sit down.

"whacha smiling about Cap'n?" my buddy Brice asks. "It's Monday you are usually acting like a little bitch" he says and laughs at his own jokes.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff smart ass" I reply and decide to wait till my next class to write the note it's just life sciences so I'm not worried about paying attention.

"What stuff? And why weren't you at the party? I thought you would be the first one there!" Brice asks.

"Yea I had shit to do with my dad so I couldn't go." I reply casually, I completely forgot about the party.

"Bummer dude." Was all he said and then we started talking about football.

**Double Ds pov**

I am just entering Study hall when I see a piece of paper on my usual spot. I get closer and see that there is a heart with my name in the middle. I smile to myself as I lift it up, I look around before I sit down, setting my stuff down I quickly open the note up.

_Double D_

_ I was going to wait to write you again but after the smile I saw when you read the last one I had to see it again. Your smile is so alluring and I just love seeing it. I also like that you decided to change your clothing style this year, you look great in anything but your new casual look really makes you look sexy. Your blush is astounding as it makes your eyes light up, like I am sure they are now, and every time I see you I have to refrain from hugging you for fear of your rejection. Your eyes make me swoon and I love when you talk all smart. I guess this was just a little note to explain what I like about you. Believe it or not but I am too shy to openly say how I feel to your face, maby soon?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_PS I have just realized how mean it is for me to tell you such things and not expect you to want to say something back. On your way back home if you have anything to say to me tape it to the back of the stop sign, I will grab it before I go to my home but do not expect to see me as I might send someone else to grab it. Just to throw you off my trail a little bit *winky face*_

'Well' I think after reading the note 'I suppose I could at least let him know I am interested in men. Maybe I could find out who it is.' I think as I begin to write the note back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kevins pov**

'Don't go getting all paranoid now, I told him in the note that I would send someone else to grab it, so I hope he isn't spying on me.. Now I'm just freaking myself out.' I think as I make my way to the stop sign. I get off my bike and grab the note that is neatly taped to the sign. 'Oh he's so cute, making sure it sticks and shit' I think as I continue my journey home. Finally inside my room I open the note.

_Secret Admirer,_

_ I am delighted to hear you have taken an interest in me, even though this relationship of sorts is one sided I still find myself intrigued by you and I want to know more. I do not judge nor do I feel the need to tell others any secrets of mine or others peoples secrets, so I truly hope you can have the courage to confront me soon. We could pick a place to meet and go from there. I also understand the meaning of secrecy and if we were in a relationship we could keep it undisclosed from the public as a means to protect both of us. I do hope we can meet soon however as I do not have any clue as to whom you are. Speak to you soon._

_Edd_

"….wow" I say out loud. 'Maybe I should go talk to him.. He was really nice the other day. Yea I'll go say hi.'

**Double Ds pov**

Lying on my back I feel his hands glide up my side over my ribs and up to pinch my nipple. I arch my back and let out a shallow moan and attempt to grind my erection against his hip. Kevin leans over and whispers "feeling a little horny huh Double D?" I feel his breath curl around my neck and moan again wrapping my arms around his shoulder and move in for a kiss. Just as I am about to feel his lips on mine I hear a loud ring. I open my eyes and realize I'm on the couch, and the doorbell just rang. I sit up and feel my penis poking in my pants as I try to adjust myself I go to the door. I open it, and there is Kevin. I get a flash back from my dream and what was my semi hard dick is now fully erect again as I take the sight of him in. He is in the same cloths as he wore in school, same green sweater with different pants, but he looks stunning either way. I look him up and down and then just stare at his eyes before I ask.

"K-Kevin, W-what are you doing here? We had no trigonometry home work today…" I dead pan waiting for his answer.

"Can I come in Double D?" He asks without giving me an answer.

"Uh, yeah of course you can" I reply coming out of my stupor. "Please take your-"

"Yea, yeah, I know Double Dweeb." Kevin says as he interrupts me. I walk around and sit on the sofa again. Scooting over to the corner edge I wait as he sits down. He seems to take a moment to compose himself and then shifts, so he is facing me. He opens his mouth a few times trying to say something before he sighs looks down.

"So like, how are you?" He says. I can not help but feel like he had something else on his mind.

"I am doing fine Kevin. Just was napping when you came over, so I apologize for my lack of enticement.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to bug ya, I just kinda wanted to…well what I mean is I am trying to say…" he dead pans and looks around nervously. "Hey do you have a paper and pen I can borrow?" He asks.

I nod "of course Kevin, just a moment." I say as I get up to grab the materials. I sit back down and hand him the items and ask "what is it you need them for?"

"You will see" he says, but I notice a slight tremble in his hands. 'What would make him so nervous with me that he would be shaking? Oh no…. What if he knows someone is going to hurt me tomorrow and is warning me?' now I start to shake as I see him write something down. He folds it up and looks at me.

"I need to use your bathroom" he says as he stands up, "you can read this while I'm gone, I'll find it on my own." He finishes and practically runs out of the room.

I sit back down and open the note.

_Double D,_

_ I am sure you will recognize the hand writing. What you wrote gave me what I needed to tell you the truth. I'm sure the notes were just childish in your view point but I was kinda scared. After I found out you were gay also I have more… well I feel better telling you now. If you don't like me, like I like you its kool for you to tell me to go and I will._

_Your Secret Admirer,_

_Kevin._

I sat there wide eyed, Reading the note over and over again. I just could not believe that

It was Kevin that was my admirer… 'Does this mean.. He likes me?' I think. I stand up and go to the bathroom door. I hesitate but decide to knock on the door.

"K-Kevin… are you ok?" I ask quietly. Its silent but then I hear the door unlock and Kevin walks out

"Y-yea I'm fine… so what do yo-" he starts but in a burst of courage I lift up and plant a kiss on his lips we both freeze but then it is like a frenzy he wraps his arm around me and leans me against the wall. I put my arms around his neck and lift higher as our kiss becomes fierce. He licks my lip asking for permission and I almost think about the germs before I gasp and let him in. I can't think of anything after that because I am so sensitive to his tongue in my mouth, lips on my lips, his body grinding against mine and I feel his hand on my ass and one on the wall. I feel something poke my leg, and I break apart our kiss in a gasp.

"i-i-is that your phone?" Oh god please say it is not his phone!

"Oh, um no" he replies blushing. " I am sorry I guess I got a little carried away," he says and stands back to lean on the other side of the little hall. We both gasp for air and I wait for my heart rate to do down be for I realize he has been staring at my crotch. I look down and see my hard on and blush profusely.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" I say as I pull my shirt down.

He laughs a little and says "you are fine Double D, I just, you look… nice today.." He finishes lamely.

**Kevins pov**

'this is what he has reduced me to? Really? Hiding in his bathroom like a bitch?' I think as I rethink what I have just done. 'maybe there is a window that I can jump out of and forget this ever happened.' I am pacing around when I hear a small knock on the door. I freeze, 'like it will matter if I don't move at all' I walk over to the door when I hear Edd whisper. 'he doesn't sound mad at me… I'll just go out and act like a man.. or something.

Now standing against the wall I feel like an idiot 'you look nice? Really that's what I say after the best kiss I have ever had? Damn my dick for being… a dick!' I don't really know what to say next, so I just look at the floor.

"I like you….." Double D starts off. I look up and he looks like he is about to have a heart attack out of anxiety. "I have liked you for a long time that I…" he dead pans as he looks up at me.

"That you what, Edd?" I say trying to encourage him. His eyes light up and with a deep breath he answers.

"That I could never think of anyone else. I logically knew it was foolish, but you were always on my mind. And I certainly do not appreciate if this is some sort of joke or trickery because I-" he starts but I stop him by stepping closer and grabbing his hands.

"This is not a joke, this is not a prank or a scheme or anything else meant to hurt you. I could not imagine doing anything like that to you Double D, and I don't understand how I could have before." I finish remembering the years before.

"I will go, and let you think on this. I had not meant to tell you so soon but" I feel myself blush as I continue. "I could not hold in how I felt. The notes were sorta done on a whim and so now here I am. I'm not asking for anything serious maybe we could hand out this week yes?" I finish hopefully and squeeze his hands in mine.

He had been staring at our hands intertwined the whole time and I didn't think he was paying attention until he looked up and said "yea I would like that. Any day after school really, I have time to do my homework while you are at practice so…." He says as he looks back down to our hands.

I chuckle and reply "yea, if you are not busy Wednesday we can chill and watch a movie or something?" He squeezes my hands and jumps in excitement a little.

"Of course that would be excellent. Come by around 5? I can make us something beforehand as well if you would prefer?" He states as we let our hands go and walk down stairs to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kevins pov**

Tuesday went by without incident, however I did catch Edd looking at me a few times, but I could not complain because I was staring most of the time anyway. It is Wednesday and I am having a hard time holding my excitement in. Study hall is almost over and I've been trying to do homework so I can just see Double D all night, but that is not working out so well when he looks so amazing a few seats away from me. The bell finally rings and I get ready for football practice.

"I saw the strangest thing today Cap'n." A guy from the team names Terrick says.

"Oh yea? And what was that 'strange' thing you saw?" I reply.

"This dork kept staring at you. So I took care of him. Fucking fag has the balls to stare at my team mate deserves what he gets right." He finishes as he goes for a high five from me, but I froze dead in my tracks.

"W-which dork would this be?" I stutter out of anger and try to stay calm, but all I can think about is pounding the shit out of this guy.

"Fuck if I know his name dude." He says as he puts his hand down and looks disappointed. "The little one with the hat-" he tries to say before I grab a fist of his shirt and shoves him into the locker before I realize what is happening. I freeze again and look him dead in the eye.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. The. Dork." I say in a very cold, angry voice before I realize everyone is looking at me like I am nuts. Trying to think of a cover up I let go of him and look at everyone.

"If the dork wants to stare at me, I will be the one to take care of him. I don't want to miss out on seeing his face when I tell him I know." I finish lamely, but they all cheer at me and seem to buy it.

All through football practice all I can think about it Double D and if he is ok. 'God I hope he doesn't hate me or is mad at me' I think for the hundredth time in an hour. Finally practice is over and I don't even take time to shower I just change and run like hell to Trysta and ride her to Edds house.

**Double Ds POV**

'Cold cold cold!' I scream in my head. Curse bully's and their inability to control their fists. 'Why did he bully me? I had not even looked at Kevin that often today… had I? Gosh I do not know… maybe Kevin set this up… maybe he was just tricking me… maybe…' the doorbell rings. "Oh my head" I mutter as I get up from the kitchen table and go to the door. I am sure I look like a mess, I have a cut lip, bruised cheek, and a lovely black eye from our "fight" if you want to call it. I mostly just coward by the wall while he yelled at me and hit me. I open the door and there is Kevin, he smells like body odor and looks like he just ran a mile. I look up at him with one eye, because my other eye has an ice pack on it and I wince at the pure amount of emotion in his eyes and face.

"Oh. My. God." He mutters and he grabs me up in a hug. Squeezing me a little too tight, I whimper, and he lets me go promptly. He lifts up my shirt and gone is the sadness and guilt I see, now there is pure rage in that beautiful face. There are a few more bruises on my torso, but…

"K-Kevin, it is not so terrible honestly. I have had worse." I say trying to make it better, but I think I just make it worse as he now gets just a deflated look. He seems like he is utterly exhausted and about to cry.

"I am so sorry Double D. I should have been watching out for you. I should have kept you safe but now.." He says as he lowers my shirt and hugs me more gently. I wrap my arms around him keeping the ice pack off of him.

"Kevin this is not your fault. Someone was just being childish. If anything it was me, I should not have shown my interest in yo-" he cuts in before I can finish, pulling away from me.

"No! You will not blame yourself. Come on lets go sit down he says and takes my hand leading me to the couch. He removes my ice pack that I put back on my eye and really looks at it. He gets a renewed flow of anger before I see him school his emotions.

"It's not as unpleasant as it looks, honest. Within a few days, it will hardly be a scratch." I finish and give him a smile that I hope he likes, since he said before he likes when I smile. I see the facade crack, and he smiles and leans over to kiss me. It's tender and I try not to wince because of the cut, but when he places his hand on my bruised cheek I flinch back and then I see the guilt and regret in his eyes, and then anger again.

"I'm going to kill him," he says as he stands up.

"NO!" I say as I jump up, grab his arm and push him back into the couch. In a quick decision, I crawl on him and straddle his thighs. He looks at me with a shocked expression before he smiles and I can not help but melt as I lean down and take his lips in mine. This time he stays perfectly still, and I whimper as I want his hands on my body. I nervously, with courage I've never had before in my life, grasp his hand and wrap it around me. He is hesitant about it, but I copy what he did and I run my tongue on his lips, and then he wraps his arms around gently and opens his mouth. He curls his tongue around mine and then licks the roof of my mouth, it gives me shivers, and I moan inside his mouth. He tastes so delectable, like he was chewing on gum and just Kevin. It is a lame way to put it, but Kevin tastes magnificent, and as we explore each other's mouths I feel a pressure in my lower belly that I should be embarrassed about but I can not find it in me to care.

I've never let my inhibitions take me anywhere, and for once I will throw logic out the window and let human instinct take over. I slowly grind myself on his lap as I feel him poking me as well. He lets out a guttural moan inside my mouth and shifts his head to make the kiss deeper. That moan does something to me that causes my cock to get harder, and it hurts to have it secluded away in my pants, especially when he slides my hands down to my ass and squeezes gently. I break the kiss to gasp for air, and as I do I lean down and nuzzle my face into his neck, he freezes but then adjusts his arms around my waist. I pause before asking.

"Is this ok?" Implying the cuddling.

"This is definitely more than ok." He replies, and I smile in his neck. We sit like that for a little bit, trying to catch our breath and personally just enjoying the feel of him around me.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but… you stink in a enjoyable smelling kind of way" I try to explain. I mean he smells fantastic, but it is just extremely strong, but he makes a enormous joking deal out of it.

"Oh really?" He says with a false pout. "WELL! I have never!" He says as he throws his hands in the air, I giggle as I watch him. "That is so cruel of you to say. I smell like garbage, like dog shit and cat piss. I can't believe you would say that Double Dweeb!" He finishes with a smile and his hands around me again. I sit up and sputter.

"That is not at all what I said! You are putting words in my mouth miste-!" I attempt to say, but he kisses me and I feel the smile on his lips.

"I'm just kidding Double D. Besides I'd rather put other things in your mouth." He says and winks. "Let me go home, and shower then we can hang out. How about that?" He says as he lifts me up and I flail around till he sits me on the couch. I jump to stand up.

"That sounds great Kevin but do not pick me up like that!" I say as I walk him to the door.

"Awe but why I liked holding you." He says as he gives me a bright smile and starts to head to his place "I'll see you in a half hour ok?" Kevin says as he jogs home. I close the door and smile. Then I take a deep breath in when I realize "oh my gosh I stink now!" I say as I rush upstairs to shower, but then I realize I might be too long, so I decide to write Kevin a note to let him know where I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kevins POV**

'I want to cry' I think as I run up to the shower. 'I almost did cry.. How pathetic. I think the last time I cried was at my mother's funeral… and that was wow that was seven years ago. And I was about to cry because he got a few bruises.' I feel like I should feel pathetic about myself but I just can't. I've never felt this way about anyone and we aren't even dating, hell we ain't even friends… are we? I'll have to ask him. I love when he takes initiative like that. When he crawled on my lap I just about lost it. I had to use all my strength to keep my hands off of him, and when he reached for them I about died I was so happy. He is so small and fragile I just want to hold him and keep him safe, away from the world and from ass holes like Terrick. Just lock him up and keep him to myself…. That's not creepy is it? I laugh to myself 'that is absolutely creepy' I think as I finish the shower. I run back over to Double Ds house, and there is a note on the door.

_Kevin, _

_ In the shower as well since you made me all smelly and dirty, you may come in and wait for me in the living quarters._

_Edd_

I laugh as I think of Double D going off about being dirty when I sit down on the sofa when I realized he is in the shower, naked obviously and probably washing himself. I feel my dick start to stir as I close my eyes and think of his hands gliding down his body and how badly I want my hands to do it instead. My cock is almost at full length in my pants, and I go to adjust them because it is uncomfortable, its then I hear the gasp and I open my eyes and jerk my head up and see Edd standing there looking at my crotch. He looks me in the eyes and back down to my crotch, and I cover it with my hands.

"I am so sorry Double D, I got lost in thought and-"I say as I look down at his rising crotch. I blush as I see his face go red and he takes a tentative step towards me. He looks in my eyes and then I see the lust in his eyes and I groan. He comes closer and gets on his knees in front of me.

"i-i-i… um.." He says as he puts his hands over mine and I just watch him.

"If I do something wrong you will stop me yes?" He asks and looks back up at me. I smile and nod my head because I don't think I can make any coherent words. He pushes my hands out of the way, and I let out a little puff of breath at the friction of my hands on my cock. He gently rubs my shaft through my pants and then goes to pull the sweat pants down. I lift my ass up so he can get them down. He gasps as I am going commando and looking up at me, he nervously smiles and then looks back at my cock, which is fully erect now, resting on my stomach. He grasps it in his hand, and I gasp and squirm a little. He leans toward my cock and takes a lick at the little amount of precum on it. I let out a moan and rest my head back. I feel him swirl his tongue around the head of me and I don't think I have ever felt anything so good. Yea I have had blow jobs in the past, but the girls were inexperienced and just wanted to rush this. Edd seemed to take his time and even though he was new he probably knew what he liked and used the technique on me. I groan again as I feel his lips encompass my head and I jerk up into his mouth.

"S-sorry, just feels so g-good" I explain as I grasp at the couch arm. He hums and it feels so fucking good. I let out a breathy moan, and he slides down my cock. I do my best to stay still as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat, but because of my length there is still about an inch and a half left. He slides it out of his mouth, and I groan again at the loss of the warmth before I feel his tongue slide up the length of my shaft. He swirls around my head again before sliding down my throat, head bobbing with his fist around my base. He suctions as he goes up and down, and I slide my head through his hair under his hat I feel him flinch, but he keeps going. I groan in an attempt to warn him.

"D-dou….Edd im gunna!" I say as I cum and he sucks it all up. He holds my very sensitive cock in his mouth to pull the cum out, and it is then that I open my eyes and see the scar on his head. He quickly reaches down for his hat and pulls it over my head, and I close my eyes, so he doesn't know I saw. I sag down into the couch and smile, exhausted. I look at Double D, and I see he is sitting there nervously.

"That, was the single best blow job I have ever had." I say as I pull my pants up and pull him onto my lap. I feel his erection and I smile at him. "Want me to take care of that?" I ask slyly.

"No, I did that for you because I did not want you to feel sad anymore." He replies and goes to stand up, but I pull him back down. He tries to look down, but I hook a finger under his chin and raise his head till he looks me in the eyes.

"Edd, you're the one who needs to feel better. You are the one hurt, not me." I say as I feel guilty again. He shakes his head and smiles.

"I have never felt so happy to be honest" he says, blushing and looking away. He perks up and looks at me. "Hey I thought we were going to watch a movie!" He exclaims and climbs off my lap, I let him go and see him kneel in front of a bunch of movies.

"I know you wouldn't think this of me, but I absolutely love scary movies." He says shyly, I also perk up.

"Really? Fucking Love horror movies! What do you have?" I say and sit down.

"Language Kevin and I have a lot of movies." He states.

**Double Ds POV**

We end up watching the new Nightmare on Elm Street. "Honestly I prefer Robert Englund as Freddy than this new guy." I state as I turn the television off. Kevin looks at his phone.

"I agree with you man, but it's getting late, and I have some stuff to do…so" he says as he stands up. I stand and follow him to the door.

"I had a fantastic time Kevin, I seriously hope we can do this again. I did not even get to make you dinner, I am so sorry." I say as I start to fidget. He hooks his finger under my chin and lifts my head to look at his face.

"Calm down Double Dork." And at this point it is almost an endearment to be called that. "I had a great time, and I hope to repay you back soon." He finishes and winks. Leaning down to kiss my lips I smile as he backs away but then I notice how nervous he looks with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Look Double D, I really did have a good time and … well what I'm asking is.. Are you busy this Friday? Cause like, I was wondering if we could go on a real date.. Of sorts. If you want to I mean." He finishes looking at the floor then back at me.

"Really? You want to go on a date…with me? Like out in public? Or what would we do?" I ask.

"I don't know but ill thinka something. Is that a yes?" He asks and looks hopeful. I smile and laugh.

"Of course, I would love to!" He wraps me in a hug and kisses my cheek.

"I'll pick you up then Friday at 7?" He asks. "Yes of course good bye Kevin."

He kisses me and then leaves. I close the door and sigh. 'That was unbelievable I have never had so much fun in my-' my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Thinking it was Kevin I open and start to say "just cannot get-" but instead of Kevin its eddy.

"O-oh h-hello Eddy, how are you?" I ask and he shoves his way in the door, pushing me out of the way.

"Why the fuck was shovel-chin leaving your house Double D?" Eddy asks extremely upset.

"O-oh that? I was tutoring him and it took a little longer than planned." I say lying. I hate lying to my friends, but Eddy would never understand me liking Kevin.

"Then what happened to your face?" Eddy says. I bring my hand to my eye and sigh, forgetting about it all together.

"That was from a bully earlier today. He decided that I had looked at him to many times today I guess. Would you like something to drink?" I say as I heading to the kitchen.

"No, I have to go home. I was just making sure you were alright. Cya Double D." He says and leaves.

I smile to myself and start to go upstairs. I have already showered, so I go to the computer for mindless web surfing-Hey everyone is guilty of it, even me!- And finally just go lay down for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I thought I would add this in now, of course I do not own the characters. Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who likes this…for I guess liking it? :) This chapter is really long because I just wanted to fit it all into one chapter. Also from here on out it gets… nice and dirty so enjoy!_

**Kevins P.O.V.**

"I have everything set up Nazz, this is going to be great!" I exclaim as I get ready for my "date" with Double D. Nazz smiles at me encouraging.

"I haven't seen you this happy or excited in a long time. Not even after winning sports games." She says with a smirk. I just finished explaining to her the few plans I had for Edd and myself. I'm nervous as fuck though. What if he doesn't like what I have planned to do? I voice my concerns.

"Oh I am sure everything will be fine. It sounds like an amazing date and you tried really hard, so I'm sure he will see that to and appreciate it!" She says trying to make me feel better. I run my hand through my hair a third time and try to calm myself down.

"Your right Nazz, he won't be to mad at me, he is a dork like that." I say and laugh. She grabs my hands and puts my cap back on my head.

"You better keep the hat on all night because hat hair is better than crazy 'I've just run my fingers through it a million times' hair." She says and pushes me out the door. "Go get'em tiger!" She yells as she runs to her house.

"I got this, I got this, I got this." I run a mantra under my breath and before I know it I am across the street at his door and I look down. I look good actually, I am casually dressed in that fancy way wearing dress pants and a button up shirt. I got my letterman on and my hat, but I have nice slip on shoes to seal the deal. 'What if I dressed to casually… or to formally? What if he just assumes this is like last time and I'm all dressed for nothing? No, I got reservations, so I am taking him out no matter what.' I realize I have been just standing on his step thinking and so I knock on the door. After a bit, the door opens and standing there is Double D, wearing what he used to wear to school. He has a button up shirt with a sweater vest over it, khaki pants and fancy shoes. He has a light blue tie that makes his eyes light up and…

"Double D, are you wearing makeup?" I ask casually, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Oh, you noticed," he says and blushes, shying away. "I told Sarah that I had an important thing to do tonight" pause "and that I did not want the scrutiny, pity or the reminder of what had taken place to cause the bruise. So she helped me even my skin tone out to make it less noticeable." He finishes and smiles. I finally lean in and grasp his hand, I rub my thumb around it and figuring I needed to be honest with this kid.

"I'm not exactly sure if I should kiss you or not." I say as I stand there feeling very awkward. He smiles at me and pulls me inside. He closes the door and pushes me against it, leaning up to place a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips I sigh and attempt to curl my arms around his body, but he steps down and back. I groan at the loss but remember the reservations.

"We gotta go Double Dork, I got reservations set for 7:30 and that's in twenty minutes." I say as I pull him outside I slide on my bike and he looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"K-Kevin the danger-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Double D. Do you trust me?" I ask, I don't expect him to say yes, but it is a start when he nods and timidly grabs the helmet.

"Kevin you are absolutely insane, and I just want to let you know I enjoyed our time together as little as it was." He says as he makes an effort to get on the back of Trysta.

"What the hell are you talking about dork?" I ask and help him up, so he is situated properly.

"Well since we will most likely be killed on our journey to the restaurant I wanted to let you know how I felt." He states as he holds on to the bike seat. I smile and laugh.

"Ok one, you need to wrap your arms around my waist, or you are just going to fall off, two we aint going to die, not today at least. I want this first date to be special and dying is not on the menu." I laugh and explain what he needs to do and not do while I'm driving and then we head off to our destination.

We get to the restaurant in time and take our seats. It's a really fancy place, but I am not worried because I got my dad's credit card. I smile up at Edd as he looks around.

"This is astounding Kevin, but I do not think I have enough to pay for the drinks here." He states and I laugh at him.

"I asked you out dork, so I am paying." He smiles and I can tell he is about to argue, but I interrupt him. "So how is school going for you?" and he goes off on a tangent of how interesting one of his classes is, and I find that I like listening to him talk smart. He would be a great teacher, for me at least because I feel like I am hanging onto every word he says. We finally order, and I get some sort of lamb chop and Edd ends up with salmon. We get a shared brownie desert, and after paying, which I had to calm down Edd from having some sort of aneurysm over the total, we head out to my bike.

"I had an amazing time Kevin, the food was phenomenal and although the price was eccentric I mostly enjoyed my time with you." He finishes with a smile. I grab his hand and lean down to kiss him when I hear someone yelling at me.

"Hey you fucking faggots. I don't want you freaks gaying up our kids and…." And I hear him continue ranting as he gets closer.

"Hey buddy," I cut in, pulling Edd behind me. "We aint trying to cause trouble." I try to keep the peace as I try to get Edd to my bike. However the big man gets closer.

"You freaks should go to hell where you belong." He says as he gets right up in my face. He is a little taller than me, but I know I can take him. I push into him baring my teeth in a snarl.

"I dare you to make another comment like that, and I promise i'll make you regret it." I say as I try to keep calm. He smirks at me and leans back a little.

"Faggots like you should-" he starts, but I had reached my boiling point and I hit him as hard as I can, harder than I have ever hit anyone before, right it the face. I feel him crumble under my fist and watch him fall to the ground. He looks up at me with utter shock in his face.

"Call my boyfriend a fag again, and that will look like I just flicked your nose." I say and turn around grabbing Edds trembling hand and walking him back to the bike. It is a ways away from where the scene took place and so when he stops me from grabbing the helmets I let him.

"Kevin hitting him was inappropriate…but thank you. No one really stands up for me like that, and I genuinely appreciate what you did." Edd says, but I can tell he feels guilty that he liked the show.

"Don't worry Double D, guys like him deserve to be smacked around a little bit and from now on I promise to protect you as best I can." I reply, and he looks like he feels a little better.

"Well even with that fiasco I still had a grand time with you tonight! I do hope we can do it again sometime." He asks more quietly. I laugh and hand him the helmet.

"Who said the night was over?" I smile and hop on my bike. He climbs on behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach.

"What else could you have planned Kevin?" He says but instead of answering him I just get the bike moving. We drive for a while, and I feel his hands tighten around me on all the curves. I like it so much that I just start swerving the bike slightly to get his reaction. We get to the destination and after getting off the bike and putting the helmets away. We look up at the building, and Double D turns to me.

"What is this place?"

**Double Ds pov**

It looks like an older building, with new additions to the center complex. I look at my phone and observe it is already past nine o'clock and so I look at Kevin.

"What is this place?" I ask. He just smiles down at me and pulls out a piece of fabric.

"It's a surprise," he says and attempts to wrap the material on my eyes.

"HEY!" I bellow and jump back, my hands in front of me shaking him away. "What do you think you are doing with that?!"

"I told you Double D, this is a surprise and so I have to blind fold you so you are surprised" he finishes with a smug smile. He steps closer to me and I back away again.

"Y-your not going … to h-hurt me. Are you?" I ask trembling. He looks at me and I see the sorrow in his eyes, and I immediately regret saying that. "I am sorry K-Kevin, I.." I paused trying to think of what to say. He steps forward and wraps me in a hug.

"No, Double D, I understand after all the shit I put you through you should be scared of me. But I promise you" he says and pulls away to look into my eyes "I will never hurt you again." He vows. I smile and nod, closing my eyes so he can put the fabric on me. I feel his hands leave my back and he puts the cloth on my eyes, tying it behind my head. I smile and grab his hand so I know where to go.

"I really hope you enjoy this." Kevin says with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. We make it up the stairs, and I am trying to concentrate on not tripping or running into anything, so I don't answer right away. Kevin stops and asks me to wait where I am. I hear him walk a few steps away from me, whispering to someone. I hear him laugh and then he's back beside me guiding me through the building. It is a bit chilly and I hear water running. Extremely confused I voice my thoughts.

"Where are we Kevin?" I ask gripping his hand tighter.

"Almost there Raven." He says. I freeze.

"What did you just say?" I ask, and I could hear the sharpness in my voice.

"Oh, well I thought that 'babe' or 'baby' just didn't match you because you're not childlike and makes you sound like a girl or a pet. I felt the same way about 'honey' or any of those other cutesy names couples have for each other and so I wanted to give you a cute name that can be unique to you so… " he dead pans and I can hear him shuffling around awkwardly. I get the biggest smile on my face.

"You… you wanted to give me a nick name… but Double D is a nick name yes?" I say, but the smile still stays.

"Well yea, it is but everyone can call you that… now I have a name that is just for you and me." I can hear the smile in his voice, and I reach out to touch him but find only air. I fell him come closer to me and grab my hand.

"Well I suppose Raven is a cute name, but why that?" I ask because it sounds like a random name.

"Your hair, I hear people call black hair 'ravenettes' so I figured raven matched you. Is that ok, cause if it isn't then I could think of something else." He rushes the ending sentence and I smile even brighter and squeeze his hand gently.

"It works perfectly Kevin. I love it, truly." He kisses me and then we walk a few more steps.

"Ok Double D, I'm just going on a guess about this because I couldn't think of anything that you might like to do but I really wanted to make tonight special, and even though that asshole kinda ruined it, I still hope you like this part." He says and unties the blind fold. I look up and after my eyes adjust they open wide and I can feel my mouth hang open but I'm to stunned to close it.

There is a tunnel, a massive tank full of all sorts of marine animals. There is no one here but us and it looks like it is after hours. I run up to the glass and I can see sting rays and turtles, there are fish of all sorts and then…

"Oh my god." I exclaim under my breath as a gigantic white shark swims by the glass remarkably close. I can't take my eyes of the beautiful creature. I feel Kevin come up beside me. "H-how did you know?" I ask Kevin while I watch the immense beauty swim away.

"I may have snuck in your room, in a non-creepy way, and saw your large collection of shark teeth." He says and I look at him. He's blushing a deep red, and his hand is rubbing his neck like he does when he is nervous. I look at the tank again. I don't even know what to say to him, I am so happy, like that bubbly inside you feel like you're going to fly away happy. I am ecstatic, I am euphoric, enraptured, thrilled, I am….. My brain isn't even working I can't think of any more other words to describe how this makes me feel. It's like I am on cloud nine or in seventh heaven or some cliché like that. I look back up at Kevin and I realize I am crying, but they are not sad tears. These are happy tears but he doesn't know that. He looks at me and winces.

"I am so sorry I know it was wrong to invade your personal space but I didn't know what to do for our date and I didn't wanna screw up but I see that I have and-" he attempts to ramble on but I cut him off with a hard kiss. I back away and look into his eyes again before caressing his face with my hand and leaning in for a gentler kiss. This one is full of passion, we break away and I look in his eyes. He looks extremely confused as to what is happening.

"I am so happy." I say and smile. He tilts his head to the side a little.

"Then why are you crying, Raven?" he asks concerned. I sigh and lean back down, I walk to the other side of the tank, crossing my arms and looking at the water, I take a deep breath before trying to explain.

"My… no one does or has ever done stuff like this for me…"I paused trying to think of a way to say this. "My parents, they love me I know they do but, they are extremely busy and respected, so they are not around often if at all. I see them once a year, maybe twice if I am lucky and not for longer than a day." I explain. He is quiet and I hear him exhale slowly. I look down to the ground. "I know it is selfish of me to want this type of stuff. Ed and Eddy are my only friends and they have never once got me any sort of gift, or the like, not on birthdays or Christmas, but they spend time with me. However with my parents it is the opposite they send me things all the time but are never around. I can accept that there are reasons behind these excuses, my parents are busy, Eddy is a greedy person who keeps his things to himself and Ed, well Ed just doesn't realize that people want these things."

I turn around to face him, his face is scrunched in what looks like anguish and I feel guilty turning a foul mood on a wonderful night. "I don't want pity, and I did not mean to make you sad. What I was trying to say is that this.." is say flipping my hands around implying everything "is the single most greatest thing anyone has ever, and I seriously mean ever, done for me… and I wanted to thank you. And that is why I am crying because all the words in my vocabulary cannot describe how…"I pause again trying to think of the proper word "how euphoric I feel right now." I finish, and I try to wipe the tears of my face. Kevin walks towards me with a great smile on his face, and I can't help but smile back.

"Edd I promise that I will do the best I can to make you feel this way every time we are together. I didn't realize your parents were that way and even though they have their reasons, it still hurts you. Eddy is a bastard and I'm sure if you explained to Ed he would understand. We all know lumpy just needs a little push." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I get my bearings and remember this is supposed to be fun. I look up at him kiss his chin and smile.

"Well come on! I want to see everything!" I grab his hand and go back to the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I accidently uploaded the completely fucked up version of chapter 7 (sorry!) so I replaced it with the fixed version and so yea.. sorry! I write on one computer and fix it with a different one! Friday is my 21****st**** birthday and because of the plans people have made for me I do not have time to actually write any more chapters so I will give you this one and write a new one asap! For sure done by the middle of next week! As always, suggestions, criticisms, and compliments are appreciated! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

**Kevins POV**

Through the whole night everything, Edd had said ran through my mind. I couldn't help but smile that I had made him feel so happy, but then I remember everything he said about his life, and I get sad again. My dad isn't home often, but he makes sure he is at every sports game I play, and he keeps on top of me about my grades and everything I do. He isn't strict but he does have rules that need to be followed and I understand that of course. After mom died he became more buried in his work at the candy factory, but he is at least still there with me when I need him. I think about Double Ds mom and dad and I don't get how they can just leave him here, all alone all the time. I'd never do that to my kids, if I had any, but I guess they are busy being doctors or something. We are driving back to the cul-de-sac and when we get in front of my house I park the bike. Climbing off, I can tell Edd is about to say goodnight so I grasp his back and push him towards his house. At his step, I wait for him to unlock the door and then push him inside.

"Kevin, I certainly had a fantastic time with you tonight. This was the best first date ever, you indubitably know how to whoo a person." He says with a huge smile and a little giggle.

"Well I just wanted to whoo you so I am glad it worked." I smile back and push him up against the door. I pull him in for a kiss and we get a shock. I jerk back and the static electricity makes my lips tingle. We look at each other and laugh.

"Talk about an electrifying kiss," Edd says and giggles again. I groan and lean back forward for another kiss. Edd slides his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. I gladly do and push my chest into his, he gasps and I take advantage by sliding my tongue on the back of his front teeth and onto the roof of his mouth before dueling with his tongue. I feel his bulge which turns me on more, I grind my growing erection against his and groan. I pull away from the kiss but I nip his bottom lip and he moans.

"You like biting?" I ask slyly while holding his hands above his head with one hand, gliding my other hand down his side. He moans again and shyly nods his head. I smile and lean my face down to his neck. I nip kinda hard and he gasps but I kiss and lick it. I suck in a few places around his neck finding a few spots that I can tell he likes. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"I still owe you for Wednesday." I pick him up bridal style and he flails his arms before clutching tightly around my neck I kiss him before burying my head in his neck again. I go to the stairs and find my way to his room. It really is a nice room I think before I hear him groan and all cognitive thought goes out the door as I close it. I lay him on the bed and remove my jacket before crawling back on him. I kiss his lips and he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me closer and tangling his fingers in my hair. I groan and again grind my hard on against his. He gasps and moans before I pull away. I tug on the hem of his shirt asking if I can lift it off.

"K-Kevin" he whispers and I smile before I tug it over his head he grasps his beanie to make sure it is on and then he covers his chest with his hands. I tug at his arms while kissing his neck, finally getting his arms out of my way I kiss down to his nipple. I look up at him and he's staring at me before I lick his nipple. I feel him shiver underneath me as I suck on his nipple, my other hand going to tease his other nipple. I go back up to his neck and kiss it as I slide my hand down his side to his pants. He stiffens up but then relaxes as I glide my tongue up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He whimpers slightly and I make quick work of his pants, throwing them on the ground. He is wearing tight boxer briefs and I can see his bulge. My throat constricts as I try to swallow.

"Wow… you're..b-big" I stutter and then look up at him. "Not that I wasn't expecting so I just….." looking back down at his bulge. "You're big for your body size." He giggles at me.

"I guess I will take that as a compliment" he says, I grasp his cock and he jerks into my hand while mewling. I smile and rub the length of him. He is at least the same size as me, just not as thick. I pull the elastic from his boxers and once more look up at him for permission. He nods his head in approval and I pull them off. I make myself comfortable over the top of him and I grasp him in my hand, he groans and shifts to me again trying to gain friction.

"This is all for me isn't it Double D?" I ask, I love dirty talking.

"Yes," he says on a puff of breath. I lick from the base of his shaft and up to taste the precum off his head. He groans again and I smile.

"Do I turn you on, my dear Raven?" I say as I place kisses all around his cock, still holding it in a loose hand.

"Y-yes Kevin, so fucking much." I gasp at his swearing and chuckle. His face has gone red at what he said and I can see that he is a bit shocked.

"Have you done this with anyone before?" I ask, but I can feel the jealousy rise inside me, hoping he says no.

"N-no Kevin, you're the only one w-who's touched me l-like this." He says and I hum in approval as I make my way up to slide my tongue around his head. He moans again, jerking into my hand and I grin. I slide my hand up and down slowly feeling him pulse in my grasp. I wrap my lips around his head and suck gently. I hear him stifle a moan and I let go.

"I want you to be as loud as you want." I say as I stroke up his cock and back down. "Say whatever you feel like saying." Up and back down. "And do what you want." I finish and lick the underside back up to his head. He pulls my hat off, then reaches down to the collar of my shirt. "off" is all he says and I pull it over my head, and then reach for his cock again.

"This" I say grasping it in my hand, he gasps. "Is mine. If you get hard, I want you to tell me. I want to take care of it for you." I say and kiss his head gently before sliding my tongue on the slit. "You are mine Double D, and I will not let you go." I hear him moan and I think he said ok, but I wrap my lips around his head and suck again he jerks and runs his hand through my hair.

"I can say… anything I want?" he asks, breathing heavy. "Do what I want?" he finishes. I hum and affirmative on his cock as I slide down as low as I can go, but he is so big, I have my hand on the rest of him and I decided to just suck and jack him off. I had noticed before when he kept jumping on me for kisses and such that he was more assertive than he usually is when sexual encounters are involved but my suspicions were confirmed when he grasped my hair and guided me up and down his cock. I moaned at the hair pulling because it felt very erotic and I hear him moan as I do.

"K-Kevin," puff puff "this feels so great" moan "fuck!" he says as I grip tighter and start moving faster under his hand. He is squirming and jerking around and I think he is getting close. More than anything I want to taste his cum. This is my first time giving a blow job and so I don't really know what to expect.

"K-Kevin I'm close" Edd says and I suck hard one last time as he pushes my head down before he yells my name and cums in my mouth. It's kind of salty but mostly sour, but I still swallow all of it. I suck and tug once more to get any left and he writhes under me because it's so sensitive. I smile and lay beside him.

"Wow" he says and I laugh.

"Yea, wow. You sound so fucking sexy when you cum my Raven." I say and nuzzle my head in his neck pulling him close to me. He wiggles around so he's facing me and we start to cuddle.

"This is ok right?" he asks me, which is weird because he asked the same thing before too.

"Yea, this is really ok, unless your uncomfortable cuddling?" I ask. I've never been a cuddler but it just feels right with him. Just to lay here and enjoy ourselves, together. He curls into me and sighs.

"I've never been so comfortable really." He mutters and then thinking I couldn't hear him he says "I like it." I smile and we lay there.

**Double Ds POV**

'This is so comfortable, I never want it to end… but I'm so tired' I think to myself. I replay what happened in my head. 'I swore… I never swear… I just feel so empowering when I'm making him do things. Oh no, what if I am dominant secretly. I look like I should be submissive, I thought I was submissive but… oh well I'll think about it later. I'm too tired now.' I lean up and kiss Kevin's chin but he is already asleep. I curl back into his chest and drift off with happy thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a complete smut chapter. There will be dominance play of sorts and so this is not an important chapter. If you are not ok with smut or do not wanna read it you can skip it. This was just a gift to those who waited for me **** thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

**Double Ds POV**

'mmm so warm. So comfortable. So…human?' I think as I open my eyes and find my arm wrapped around Kevin's waist and my head and body tucked into his side. I smile to myself as I remember yesterday and then realize we are both naked and I blush profusely. I try to squirm away so I can use the bathroom, but his arm is around me as well and when I try to pull away he pulls me tighter against me.

"No. No you can't leave, you can't have" Kevin mumbles in his sleep holding me tighter. His face is screwed in a distressed like manner. I start to pet his chest cooing softly as to comfort him.

"It's ok Kevin, I am here. I am not leaving." I continue to coo and comfort him till he calms down more, he smiles and then he shifts enough that I can get out of the bed. I get up and grabbing my boxers and pants, I pad to the bathroom. Doing my business I get my clothes on. I go back to the bedroom and seeing it is almost noon I decide I need to wake Kevin up. I think of just shaking him awake but since he is lying on his back I think of a sexier idea. Usually I would not do such a thing _ever _but Kevin likes the excitement and I think that he would like this. Very shakily, I crawl on the bed. My trembling hands pull the blanket down and I see he is still naked. I grab his flaccid cock and start gently pulling on it and it slowly starts to get hard. Kevin starts to wiggle and squirm as his cock gets fully hard. I kiss his inner thigh and start to kiss my way up to his shaft.

"Mmm Double D I really hope t-that's you." Kevin mumbles and I giggle. Going back and sliding my tongue back up his shaft before answering.

"Well I am glad you like what I am doing." I say before sliding my tongue around his cock head and then sliding it in my mouth. I listen to his strangled gasp and start to suck his head gently while pumping his cock and caressing my tongue around his head. He jerks a little into my mouth and that makes me happy, so I hum and he jerks again. I get an idea and pop his cock out of my mouth.

"Y-you will t-tell me if I go too far yes?" I ask Kevin and he gives me a look like I am crazy and all my courage is rushed out of me. I look back down and am about to put it back in my mouth when I feel a hand on my hand that is resting on his upper thigh. I look back at him.

"I want to do everything with you. But if I get uncomfortable I will tell you." He says and smiles. I nod my head and then go to lick his cock. He gasps again and I pull my hands away from his body.

"C-close your eyes" I tell Kevin and wait till he does so. He gives me a look of uncertainty but then closes his eyes and relaxes. I move off the bed into the drawer in my desk. My old toy and lube are both in there and I take my lube before debating if I should grab the condoms. I decide against it assuming that I won't get that far, and even if so, I want to be a little daring. I freeze in shock at my thought but decide to analyze that later.

I go back to Kevin and grasp his cock again and he moans. I tell him he can open his eyes after I get back into position between his legs, kneeling slightly while pumping his cock. He can't see the lube but he is panting from my hand on him. I start to kiss, lick and suck on and around his cock before I replace my right hand on his cock with my left and grab the lube secretly. I pop it open quietly and get my fingers oiled up as best I can with one hand.

I slowly slide the finger over his crack and around his hole before looking up to his face, still pumping his cock, asking for silent permission. Kevin looks at me before throwing his head back and moans. I smile and slide the finger in, going against the muscle resistance and I hear Kevin takes a sharp intake. I wait a minute and then begin to pump my finger in time with jerking his cock. He is gasping and when I slide my other finger in I hear the faint groan of pain and I continue to go slower so it don't hurt him. After a little while Kevin gasps again.

"M-more Raven more" I giggle at the nick name and run the third finger in. He groans and I move slowly, again before picking up speed. I try going in reverse with pumping his cock and pumping in his ass. I start to search for his prostate, and realize I found it when Kevin jerks and yells my given name. "Eddward!" My cock stiffens at that and I start fingering hitting the sweet spot, staring at his cock in my hand. I notice him still and place his hand on my hand that is on his cock. I look up at him and he stares at me in confusion.

"A-are you going to…to you know?" He asks, blushing, and I smile.

"This is all about you Kevin. I don't want to rush this." I say and try to continue but he gets a determined face and sits up. He grabs my hands and pulls me on top of him, kissing me forcefully. My cock bounces and rubs against his and we both hiss in pleasure. He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, his jade eyes shining and I can't help but melt under the stare.

"I want this, I want you. So much. Please, Double D, please f-fuck me." He says and kisses my lips softly. I sigh into the kiss and I nod. He smiles and I sit up, I move to go grab a condom and he grabs me.

"I'm clean, your clean and I can't have a baby" I snort and giggle at that "just get your cock ready and let's go." He says and emphasizes that by rubbing up against my shaft. I moan and shiver before grabbing the lube. I get myself ready and leaning down, I rest my cock against his hole, looking up once more for permission. Seeing the nod I slide inside slowly, Taking careful measures to not go so fast. It is excruciating to not just pound into him, because it feels so good and he is so tight but when I am fully seated inside him I take a shaky breath and wait for him to calm down too. It is so difficult for me to not just go fast and hard so I start to think of things to distract myself so I could give Kevin time to adjust. I start listing off the elements in abc order. 'Actinium, aluminum,' Kevin shifts and groans. 'a-americium….oh god so good'

"Raven move!" Kevin yells jumping me out of my thoughts and I slowly pull myself out and move back in. I groan at the friction and after a few slow pumps I start moving faster into him. He starts to moan louder and I groan more because the noise he is making is making it so much sweeter. I angle myself into a few different positions so that I can try to find his prostate. I know I found it when Kevin lets out another strangled moan arching his back. With my hands on his hips, I start to thrust harder so I can hear him again. I grab his cock, remembering what he said to me I figured he liked dirty talk, so I try.

"This is my c-cock, isn't it?" I ask gripping Kevin's cock hard while feeling a little stupid but Kevin moans a pleasant sound.

"Yes, y-yes all yours." He says and I drive hitting his sweet spot again.

"Only I can touch it can't I?" I ask again feeling hotter as I hear him groan while I grasp his cock again, and it twitches.

"Yes! Only you!" He moans as he rocks against my cock. I stop moving all together and he lets out another gasping strangled groan of disappointment.

"Who do you belong to?" I ask. "Say my name Kevin." I demand.

"Double D, Eddward, I belong to you. Only you, only ever YOU" he shouts as I start pounding into him harder and more frantic. I hit his prostate every time and I keep pumping into his ass while stroking his hard cock. I look down and see his eyes squeezed shut while he is gasping for air and rocking against my hand and my cock in his ass. Seeing his passionate face I feel my stomach start to bottom out how it does when I am close to cumming so I bend down into Kevin's ear.

"I am going to cum inside you Kevin." I say and he groans mumbling. "What was that baby?" I ask him.

"You are so fucking hot when you talk like that!" Kevin says panting. I giggle.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" I ask teasing him, still pounding into his ass.

"YES!" Kevin shouts. I smile.

"I want you to cum with me Kevin. I want to feel you orgasm on my cock. Feel the muscles tighten around my hard cock before I shoot everything I have inside you. Oooooh Kevin!" I groan and that seemed to set him off.

"Edd I am cumming!" Kevin says growling and I feel his cock twitch inside my hand as he wraps his arms around my chest and bites hard into my should, right before he cums all over both our stomachs and I do indeed feel the tight squeeze of his ass on my cock. The bite sets me off as I pump into him twice before letting my load go inside him. I strain a little trying to ride out the orgasm before finally collapsing beside him, my cock sliding out of him, still half hard. I try to catch my breath before realizing how I might have hurt him. I look up at him but he has the most stunning smile on his face as he is looking down at me. I blush and hide my face. He reaches down to tilt my face back up at his.

"That, was fucking amazing! I've never… it was.. wow" he finishes and plops his head back on my pillow. Smiling. I reach up and kiss his nose.

"I definitely agree Kevin." Smiling I curl back into him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so everything will get tence and… well there will be a little self harm later and a lot of depressing stuff… so yea…. Here ya go!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Edds POV**

Everything was going exceptionally well. We still stayed away from each other during school but I would catch Kevin looking at me every once in a while and when we caught eyes he would smile. His smile is breathtaking, so perfect and what it does to his eyes. I find myself smiling every time I think of him, which is often. Eddy and Ed still do not know, which is hard for me to lie to them, but I feel like Eddy knows something. It's been a week since we were intimate and now being Friday again I realize I want to do something with Kevin again. I have felt that way all week but I need to repay him for the perfect date he gave me. Walking in the hallway to my next class, art, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Busy tonight? – K_

I smile and giggle under my breath. Texting back.

_Not unless you have something planned._

_I was hoping dinner and a movie, your place? –K_

_Indeed 5?_

_Right on! Seeya soon! ;) –K_

I smile to myself and get my stuff ready for art.

After art, I make my way to study hall but I am pulled into the locker room. I squeak and close my eyes. I feel a hand on my mouth and I open my eyes. I am not sure who he is but I have seen him at Kevin's table, so he must be in sports. I start to panic and the angry glare he is giving me. He shoves me against the lockers and I whimper. My eyes dart around and there is no one else in here which I am happy and sad about. I look back at my attacker.

"I am going to remove my hand. Scream and I will beat you to a pulp, got it?" I nod and he moves his hand and I replace my hands on my lips, shaking. He snickers at me and backs up a bit.

"So, faggot. Seems like you got a crush on our quarterback." I freeze and try to stop my panic, but it is not working and I start to shake my head trying to tell him no but he slams his hand next to my head and his face is in mine. I jump shutting my eyes and I feel his breath on my hands before he tugs them down with his other hand. I put my hands on the wall behind me trying to breath. I open my eyes again and he is so close.

"You are to stay away from him. I don't know what you two do together. I don't care if he likes you or you like him. You are to stay the fuck away from him got it?" He says and I just stare at him wide eyed. "What makes you so special anyway? Why does Kevin want you? Why does he even care?" He says backing away a bit, crossing his arms. I shake my head trembling.

"I-I-I t-tutor h-him..." I say and he gets back in my face. I try to back into the locker as much as possible but I am already to intimate with it as it is.

"Well you will stop 'tutoring' him." He reply's with air quotes. "And start tutoring me." He finishes wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me towards him. I struggle and kick his shin, he releases me and swears. He looks right at me and I back up again, he swings hitting me in the eye before grabbing my waist again.

"You are going to regret that you fucking Fairy" he says and he crushes his lips into mine.

**Kevin's POV**

'Where the fuck is Double D? He is never late' I think as I feel a ball in the pit of my stomach. I hear the door open and see Nazz walking in. I droop down because I was hoping it was Edd I look back down at the paper I was doodling on and feel a hand on my arm.

"You need to come with me. Now!" Nazz whispers. I look at the teacher and she nods her head. I grab my stuff and Nazz rushes me out the door.

"What is going on-" I try but Nazz is running to the locker room door that is down the hall.

"I say Double D get dragged in here. Go save him!" Nazz says and I see the fear in her eyes. I drop my stuff and run to follow her. I bust in the door and I see Trey against the locker. There are small arms pounding on his shoulders but it doesn't seem to affect him. I stalk towards him and when I see Edd's beanie all I see is red as I kidney punch him. He flies to the side falling on his back taking Edd with him. I reach down and grab Edd around the waist picking him up and setting him on the bench I look down to Trey and he doesn't look like he will move any time soon. I decide I'd rather concentrate on Edd

"Raven, baby, what's going on?" I ask. He is sitting with this hands holding his beanie, eyes closed shut and rocking back and forth. When he hears my voice he looks up at me. I notice the forming black eye.

"Did he hit you?" I ask and Edd seems to notice it's me. He relaxes and takes a deep breath.

"I am fine Kevin. No worries." He smiles slightly but winces. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't you lie to me Double D!" I say and stand up. "What happened." He gets a look in his eye.

"Look," he says and stands, taking a step away from me. "I-I just, w-what I mean i-is." He sighs and looks down, looking defeated. "I can't see you tonight. My apologies." He says and turns around running away. Nazz peaks her head in the door when he leaves and I shrug. Looking down at Trey I go and squat next to his head and pull him up by the shirt so he is near my face.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. But touch my dork again and you won't make it out alive. Got it?" I threaten and he nods vigorously. I drop him and hear his head thunk on the floor. I go to find Edd.

**Edd's POV**

Walking home I feel ridiculous. I have my stuff from school but I am crying my eyes out. I have come to the decision that I cannot keep risking Kevin's life by getting involved with him. No one even knows about us and even though the little things have been happening, it is just not worth him getting into trouble with his team. I will take all the beatings but Kevin could get into trouble for hurting these boys. I sigh and seeing the cul-de-sac I smile thinking of what Kevin and I did in my room. 'No you can't think like that anymore. You need to tell Kevin that whatever it is we are. It is done. He might blame the football guy but I can deter him into telling him that I guess I am not actually homosexual.. That would work right? I mean we had sex and I could say it just wasn't right for me.'

It is then that I hear his bike coming up behind me. I feel myself start to panic but I decide to ignore it. I wipe my eyes of tears and stand tall walking home, so it at least doesn't look so pathetic. I see Kevin drive by and I feel a mixture of relief and disappointment. 'Does he not care enough to stop?' but then I see he him stop the bike a little ways ahead of me. He gets off his bike, removing his helmet he comes running at me.

"You ran off so fast, I was worried, are you ok?" He asks with a smile and then a worried expression. I sigh and steel myself. 'Come on Eddward. You can do this. It is for his own good. I look him square in the eyes.

"I am fine Kevin. I need you to leave me alone." God that hurt! His eyes…

"Right now? No its fine Raven, I can help you with your eye." He smiles and reaches for me. I step back and he looks at me in confusion and pain, dropping his arms. I sigh again wrapping my arms around my body to calm myself. 'I need to finish this'

"First of all Kevin, don't call me that anymore." I wince at the hurt in his eyes. 'Finish this'. "Kevin, I don't know what we are but whatever it is, it is over." I lay the final blow and try to contain the tears threatening to spill. 'You can cry all you want at home, come on be strong.'

"Edd, w-what do you mean?" Kevin asks and he looks about to cry as well.

"I-I mean Kevin that I don't want to see or speak to you anymore." I say and start to move around him to go home before I break down. But he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"What did that fucker say to you to make you act like this?" He yells at me. I wince and try to pull out of his grip but he is stronger so I just reply.

"He said nothing, he just wanted help with his homework." I lie and look down. Looking back up into his eyes with a hard set face. "After our…intimate moment" I hicup remembering how incredible it felt. " I realized that I wasn't g-gay." I stutter out. He lets me go with complete shock on his face.

"What having sex with me turned you straight?" He tries to joke but then looks at the seriousness on my face and frowns. "What so I'm not good enough for you now?" He asks and I wince again.

"Kevin it's not you its-" I start but he interrupts.

"Oh, please Edd, I've used that line before and it is bullshit! What is really going on?!" He yells back at me.

"Maybe I just don't want to see you huh? Ever think of that? Just because everyone else loves you and thinks your perfect does not mean I have to as well!" I scream right back at him. His shocked face melts into an angry one that terrifies me. I turn around and start back home. I already feel the tears crawling down my face.

"Fine. Fuck you! You were just an experiment anyway! Not like I could care about someone like you anyway, reject!" He says and I take of at a run into my house. I slam the door and lean my back against the door. Finally after trying to compose myself, I fall to the floor crying. Never in my life have I been so happy that my parents don't care about me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so my birthday went great : ) so that is good. I am so sorry about all the sad but it gets better! I decided to make this longer than I innitally intended so… yay? If you have any thoughts please let me know… thank you all so much for your comments already and for tagging along on this emotional story :D I will totally admit I cried reading last chapter and this one! Hate doing this to poor Edd! And Kevin…. He has anger issues lol**

**Anyway thank you!**

**Chapter 11**

**Eddy's POV**

"Where the hell is sock head?!" I yell at Ed, we are on his step pounding on his door, we have stuff to do on Saturdays and he is gone.

"Maybe he was eaten by the creature from the blue lagoon!" Ed yells and I just roll my eyes. I look over at Nazz's house and smile when I see her in the window waving me over.

"Ed, go home I have somewhere to be." I say and start for Nazz's house.

"Ok Eddy, I'll find a way to save Double D!" He says and runs to his house. I smile and go to the back of Nazz's house. I go in the door and she comes around and hugs me. I hug back and kiss her cheek.

"How are you babe?" I ask and she smiles kissing my lips.

"I am fine, but little stressed."

"Why?" I ask frowning.

"Didn't you hear? Double D was beat up in the locker room. Thankfully I saw the guy grab him and ran to get Kevin." She says and grabs my hand, pulling me to the couch.

"Why Kevin?" I ask suspiciously. I had noticed the looks Edd would give him and the looks Kevin would give Edd. I don't know what is happening but it's strange.

"o-oh um well. Kevin was the only person I thought could help at the time." She said and shrugged. She pushes me on the couch and straddles me. I smile and place my hands on her hips.

"Frisky huh?" I ask and I lean to suckle a little on her neck and she moans slightly.

"I just really need this right now. I really need you." She says and I kiss her lips.

"You will always have me baby."

**2 weeks later**

**Edds POV**

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

Lying in bed missing school, again. This is the third day in these last two weeks I haven't been to school. I just can't get the courage to go. I have never missed a single day before now… and all because of a boy. So here I am, lying in bed listening to depressing music again. Singing along in a not so lovely voice.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_'Til I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_ '_God, all I want is Kevin to hold me and tell me it's going to be ok.' I feel myself start to cry again. I have been crying so much, I did not even think it is possible to cry so much. 'I'll have to continue drinking more water to keep me hydrated.' I think as I decide to change the song.

_I loved you, you made me hate me,_

_You gave me hate see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly!_

I've never been into the hard rock/metal stuff but this song has undoubtedly spoken to me these last weeks. Especially with what I have been doing to myself. But I just can't stop, the pain, it feels so amusing sometimes.

_These lungs have sung this song for too long_

_And it's true I hurt to remember I loved you._

I just cannot get away from him. Not Kevin, Kevin has left me alone which is good. I don't want him to get into more trouble than I have already caused him. I just wish I could get him out of my head. No. The him I mean is Trey, the bully. The football player… the aggressor. He hasn't left me alone since that day in the locker room. He will walk up to me and grab my crotch in front of everyone but no one ever notices.. No one ever cares. He is the reason I don't want to go to school.

_How could you do this to me,_

_Look at what I made for you, it never was enough_

_And the world is what I gave you._

_I used to be love struck now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up the sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts._

And so I do. I look at all the scars on my arm, all from this last week and I think about how I've been trying to get Trey to be kinder to me. There is nothing I could do to stop what he is doing to me. But he is so rough, and so cruel. He hasn't.. Well raped me yet thankfully but that is why I am out of school today.

"_Tomorrow little fairy, I am going to make that ass mine you got that?" _Trey said and so here I am… hiding at home. But I can't hide forever. I have no one to help me. No one who cares.

_I've lost it all, fell today, it's all the same._

_I'm sorry oh, sorry no_

_I've been abused, I feel so used-_

My song is interrupted by a pounding on my downstairs door. It is too early for anyone in school, so I go down to answer it. I don't even bother grabbing a shirt because it is probably just a post office guy. I run down stairs in just my pajama pants and open the door.

"Finally sock head I was beginning to…" Eddy says before he looks down at my chest, and then my arm, which is bleeding from what I was doing upstairs. I panic and slam the door shut. I need to be more careful but now eddy knows.

"I-I am sorry E-Eddy, I cut myself while cooking, please excuse me!" I scream through the door and run up to the bathroom to wash my arm off. By the time I get back down stairs Eddy is not in front. I sigh and go sit down on the couch and cry.

**Kevin's POV**

I haven't been thinking. I have been concentrating everything I have into sports. I have been running, sweating, and studying harder than I ever have and ever will again. It keeps my mind from thinking. All I want to do is go to Edd and hold him and kiss him. No! Shut the fuck up Kevin you stupid idiot!' I think and run harder around the track. Practice ended an hour ago but I felt like I needed to run a little more. Get up my stamina or whatever. I sigh and begin to run to the locker room. That's when I see Nazz. I stop and she runs to me, she looks like she has been crying.

"Dude! What the fuck is going on with you and Edd?!" She screams. I shake my head in confusion and then I feel angry. I haven't been talking to anyone so I guess she doesn't know.

"There is nothing going on. He told me to leave him alone and I am." I say and start to walk away.

"He has been missing school." She says and I stop dead in my tracks. Double D? The Double D missing school? No fucking way.

"What do you mean?" I ask her silently begging her to be wrong.

"He was gone to day and he missed two days last week. You have class with him? Don't you fucking pay attention?" She yells at me crying again.

"I am not his fucking baby sitter why should I care anyway. He told me to fuck off so I am!" I yell back and take off to the locker room. I slam my fist into the wall and try to calm down. Why should I care right? He left me! I was there and helped him and he left me! Whatever… it's not like I loved him… right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Edd's POV**

I don't know how long I have been sitting here on my couch, but then I hear my door being forced open. It wasn't locked, so I don't know whom it could be. I don't even jump, it's like I don't have enough energy to. I just look up out of my knees where I have been crying and there is Ed and Eddy. Ed runs over to me and hugs me like usual but he looks so sad and I feel guilty for making him feel that way.

"Double D what is wrong?!" Ed says and I push him away.

"Nothing Ed, I am fine" I try but Eddy interrupts me.

"Bullshit sock head. You have been moping around and missing school. You never miss school! I want to know why and I want to know now!" He says. I get angry.

"Why? You never cared before why the fuck should you care now!" I scream and slap my hand over my mouth. 'I swore… I said fuck…. Mother and father would not be…' I stop and get angry again. 'They are never here anyway so what the fuck' Ed backs away from me.

"D-double D you swore…" he says and Eddy just looks shocked.

"Yea well who the fuck cares? What do you want?" I say back standing up.

"I want to know why you are hurting yourself. I thought we were best friends.. Why won't you talk to us?" Eddy says and he looks hurt and terribly sad. I sigh and sit down. Gesturing for them to sit as well. They do and I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"I am gay, and was sort of with Kevin, and now I am not. And… well other stuff as well but I am just depressed but I will be fine soon. I am sorry to worry you both." I state looking at the floor in front of me. They are quiet for a bit before Eddy says.

"You were with Kevin? That was why he was here that day?" He asks.

"Yes. I… well I.." I stop because I can't say I loved him, we only had sex once and it's not like it matters now.

"What made you break up?" Ed asks and I look up at him.

"I-I left him, b-because…" and I break down and tell them everything. I tell them about Trey hitting me, and about him forcing himself on me every day and I tell them about why I missed school today.

"Double D why didn't you come to me, I could have helped." Ed comes to me and holds me we are both crying and it's just so nice to be held even if he smells funny. I feel Eddy wrap his arms around my other side and he looks angry, at first I think it is at me and I flinch and he looks down at me.

"We will get him back Double D. I promise. But I don't think you should leave Kevin because of him." Eddy says and I am stunned, I assumed Eddy would be upset over Kevin and I.

"It's no matter now, what is done is done, he hates me now." I frown and we stay cuddled like this for a while.

"Look," the silence is finally broken "tomorrow we will go to school. It is a Friday so we can protect you and figure out what to do over the weekend ok?" Eddy says and I nod my head feeling a little better about everything.

"T-thank you guys, I am s-sorry I've done this to m-myself. But I am s-so glad you are here for me." I say and Eddy grabs my cut wrist. I wince and he lessens his hold but does not let go.

"There will be no more of this got it? Don't need you dying on us!" Eddy says and I nod again.

After they leave I get in the shower and try to do the homework I have. It's still early but I lie down and go to bed. I feel a little better and sleep better than I have in two weeks.

I'm on my way to the library with Eddy and Ed, I see Nazz waiting by a door and she makes eye contact with me, and then Eddy. She opens the door to the room and Eddy steers us to her.

"Hey Nazz look who's back!" Eddy says and puts his arm on my back. Nazz just nods.

"Hey Double D come here man." She says and I awkwardly step forward only to be pushed into the room and the door slammed shut. I am in the dark and I panic.

"Hey w-what the hell guys! Let me out." I scream pounding on the door.

"Since when does he swear?" I hear Nazz ask.

"I don't know he just started being all bad ass. I like it." I hear Eddy say to Nazz. I pound on the door again. "Don't worry Double D we are going to get this fixed!" Eddy says through the door.

I sigh and find my way to the back wall. The room is small, like a janitor's closet, and I sit down. 'What do they mean fix this?'

**Kevin's POV**

'Nazz has been distant today, but she wants to meet me at the library for study hall so I guess that's good.' I make my way to the library but I see Nazz waiting by a door across from the library. I go to her and as soon as I get to her she opens the door quick and someone else shoves me in the room and slams the door shut.

"What the fuck!" I yell and kick at the door. "Nazz what is going on!" I yell but then I hear a scuffle behind me in the dark room. "Who is there?" I growl and I hear a yip that is distinct to only one dork I know.

"K-Kevin?" Double D says. 'Nazz set me up… what is happening?'

"Double D, what is going on?" I ask trying not to sound angry or hurt. I don't want him to know what being in a room, even though I can't see him, does to me.

"How the fuck should I know. I was just thrown in here by Nazz and Eddy." He says and I jerk back. Did he just swear?

"Double D, you need to tell him about Trey!" Ed says through the door and I turn around to what I assume is the door.

"What the fuck is going on! Explain!" I yell but I hear nothing. I sigh. "Is there a damn light switch in here?" I ask and start feeling the walls. Finally I find one and flip it on. I turn to Edd and he is sitting on the floor and he looks like shit. He looks as if he hasn't slept or eaten in days and is just staring off into nowhere. He is wearing long sleeves which is strange considering how warm it is. I lean against the door and sit down. "So, trey?" I ask and he flinches and looks up at me.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says and places his head in-between his knees. I sigh and try to control my anger.

"Look, I don't know why we are where we are. But I have a few things to say." I start and then I take my hat off and play with the rim. "I don't understand why you just left like you did. I really thought…" I pause because I knew I might start crying. 'Come on big football player. Don't be a baby.' "I just thought…"

"Yea well you thought wrong." Edd yells and I look back up at him. He is crying and looks very angry. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and that is when his shirt rises up and I see blood. I dart up and grab his arm. He squeals and tries to release my hold but I don't.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask pulling up his sleeve more and falling back letting go. There are about a dozen cuts on his arm. All relatively fresh. "wha…"

"I'm sorry!" Edd yells and cry's harder. I get up and go to him, I wrap him in my arms and set him on my lap, rocking him and I cry with him. We sit there for a while and when he calms down I finally ask.

"Please.. Tell me everything. I need to know…" he trembles and lets out a shaky breath.

"That day, Trey told me to stay away from you… I figured it wasn't worth you getting into so much trouble and we weren't even an actual couple yet… let alone anyone know about us so.. I decided I couldn't hurt your school year…" he trails off.

"Edd I don't care about any of that. I just wanted you" I say and hug him closer. And so he tells me about Trey touching him and I try to calm down the best I can. I think of all the ways I can kill him and that helps me. Then he continues to tell me about why he cut himself and finishes with.

"I couldn't deal with the sexual harassment, and being without you, and seeing those girls always hanging on you, and me just being alone. I hated it. I hated having to have fallen in love with you, and you were just gone and it was my entire fault." By this time he is crying more and I don't think he realized he said the L word. I know I love him, I thought about it all night and it drove me crazy, but.. Knowing, thinking and saying are…. So completely different. I continue to rock him and finally he must have realized what he says because he stiffens and scrambles to get out of my hold but I don't let go.

"L-let g-go Kevin." He says and pushes harder.

"I don't want to, please give me this moment?" I ask and I hear the pathetic desperation in my voice. He sighs and gets comfortable in my arms again. I think for a moment.

"So you left me cause you were trying to protect me?" I ask to clear stuff up.

"Yes, Trey said he would out us, and kept threatening your life. He would also say how he l-likes me and wouldn't….." He trails again and hiccups. I lift his chin to me and thinking 'what the hell' I kiss him. It takes all but a second for him to kiss back and soon he is straddling me and we are making out. I have to break off to breath and I take in a deep breath and then smile up at Double D.

"Edd, will you, well I mean," I sigh and try to figure out what to say.

"Kevin are you willing to risk being my boyfriend?" Double D asks me. I stare in shock before I finally shake my head.

"Yes!" I yell and kiss him again.

**Nazz's POV**

"Oh yea, they are back together." Eddy says and I look to him who is looking up at me with bright eyes.

"Yea, they are so cute together." I say and he leans up to kiss me and we walk away to our own classes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Edds POV**

"It sounds like they are leaving." I tell Kevin as I straddle him in the janitor's closet. I heard Nazz's footsteps leave.

"Maybe" he cocks an eyebrow. "Would you like to leave or do you have something else in mind?" He asks, and I grin at him. I get up to check the door and I pull it and lock the door with the hammer, keeping it from being opened from the outside. I walk back to him and straddle him again.

"I don't mean to sound… like a w-whore, but your smile and kisses are not the only thing I have missed dearly." I say trying to sound seductive, failing, and grinding my pelvis against him. I am already a little hard thinking of what I want to do with him. He growls and smirks at me.

"Oh yea? What else did you miss?" He asks, and I give him a bruising kiss before I trail my way down to his neck. Nipping and kissing little spots.

"I am going to m-mark you. As my own. No one will miss the hint now." I say as I begin to give him a hickey on a spot on his neck that others will easily see.

"That is, ooh, fine by me." He groans as his neck is so sensitive. After a little bit, I lean away and I see a lovely plump bruise mark, and I smile to myself. I shift my pelvis again and I realize that he is hard, and poking me now. I grin wider and kiss his lips again. I lean back and lift my shirt above my head. He looks at my body, and he sees the small bruise marks and then looks at my arm. I lift his head up to me and smile, giving him a kiss I whisper against his lips "it's over now, everythings ok" and he wraps his arms back around me holding me tighter as we kiss passionately. I pull his shirt up enough so I could ghost my fingers against his stomach. He breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off completely before pulling me back in for a deeper kiss.

I slide my hand across his chest and just feel his body. I have missed just touching him, he is so warm and firm, compared to my scrawny frame. I slide my hand lower and unbutton his pants, Kevin stiffens in the kiss. I panic 'did I do something wrong?' I lean back away from him and look at the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I-is this not…" I ask keeping my hand placed where it is.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says looking at my arm and over to my body then back to my eyes. I smile.

"It's ok, you get to top this time. C-can we continue?" I ask keeping my smile.

"I won't stop you if you really want to" he says and groans as I press my hand on his cock, which is hard through his pants. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He finishes and I smile wider. I lean closer and whisper into his ear.

"But I do have to Kevin, I have to or I might go crazy." I then kiss and nibble on his neck again while my hand works to undo his button and zipper. I slide my hand inside his boxers and grasp his shaft. Kevin hisses at me before kissing me again, biting softly on my lower lip, resulting in a moan from me. We kiss more as I run my hand up and down his shaft as much as I can with the tight space. He is writhing against me and I love the friction it puts on my own cock. He pushes me and we stand up, getting rid of our pants and boxers before he sits back down and I crawl on top of him. He reaches for his wallet and I smile nervously.

"Have you done anything with your.. Um asshole before?" Kevin asks me blushing a little. I look down at my hands nervously.

"No.. I haven't really, well I have just, not with anything exceptionally large…" I say sheepishly. I had gotten two fingers in at one point, but it felt so good I came right away.

"Then maybe we should wait I don't want to hu-" he starts, but I will be having none of that.

"No! I need this. I need this now, with you Kevin!" I say as I try to convey how badly I need him. I need him to be the one to fill me up, not only physically, but I need him in my heart. I know I said I loved him, and I do, but I don't expect him to love me back, so the least he can do is give me this sexually. Kevin sighs and nods his head. He grabs a little packet of lube, conveniently placed, and opens it.

"Can you get on your hands and knees for me, so I can have a better angle at this." He asks, and I do as he asked. After some shuffling, I feel one hand placed on my cheek and pull it open a little, then his finger is sliding down my crack to the hole where he teases it slightly before entering. His fingers are much bigger than mine, and it had been awhile since I have done anything of this nature so it is a remarkably tight fit. I relax and breathe like you're supposed to as he fingers my hole. It starts to feel good and then he slides in another finger. This burns and I try to keep relaxed. He is going slowly before he starts to stretch it out by spreading his fingers open. I groan and rock back and forth against his fingers. After a few more strokes, he slides in the third finger and I sigh. Trying again to relax my muscles. Finally he taps my ass cheek and I turn around to look at him.

"As sexy as you look right now, I'd rather have you straddle my cock." He says and I giggle at him and turn around. He shifts so that he is lying in his back and I straddle his hips again. I grind myself against his huge cock and smile. I grasp his cock from behind me and line it up with my hole, glancing down at him.

"Are you sure?" I say and Kevin smiles.

"I'm positive." He says and I lower myself slowly on to his cock, I feel the tight burn and slide myself quickly down to the base of his cock. I sit there breathing and trying to relax. Kevin slides his hands up from my hips up my sides and cups my face, pulling me down. I comply and give him a hard kiss.

**Kevins POV**

He rocks back and starts riding my shaft and it feels amazing, it is so tight and warm plus the friction from only having lube inside him feels fantastic. But I start to worry it might hurt him.

"Are you sure you used enough lube? " I ask him and he sighs grinding down on my cock and I groan.

"I am fine Kevin, if you are?" He says, and I smile.

"I am more than fine" I say placing my hands on his hips helping him rock up and down on my cock. I grunt meeting his falls with my own thrusts, and I shift, angling my cock so that I hit his prostate and he moans loudly. His hands are pressed on my pecks so that he has balance and it feels strangely right. I feel close to cumming and I wrap my arm around his back and flip us over, gently placing Edd on the floor. He looks up at me bewildered.

"It's ok Raven," I whisper in his ear, thrusting into him slowly, my body rubbing his cock as I do so. "I am so close." I say again as I start going faster. I stay near his ear to whisper to him as I hit his prostate over and over again. "You're so beautiful right now, do you know that." I say and he shakes his head. "You don't? Well then I guess I'll just have to show you" I say and thrust harder, moaning as he clenches down.

"Kevin I'm c-close." Edd says, and I groan as he half moans my name.

"Cum for me Raven, I want to hear you scream" I say and thrust faster into him, both of us moaning incoherent things. Finally he cums, moaning half my name before just yelling. The clenching on my cock makes me groan in pleasure and soon I am cumming into him as well. I hold my weight till the spasms stop, and I roll lying next to him. Without thinking I suddenly say.

"God damn Edd, that was fantastic. I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Nice cliff hanger right? Well this will be the last chapter in this story, however I am going to make a sequel, I just don't feel like the title will match where I take the story. Thank you for joining me on this emotion rollercoaster **

**Chapter 14**

**Edds POV**

I momentarily freeze, assuming he said I loved IT not I love YOU, so I sigh happily and relax.

"I did to. It was truly a fantastic experience." I say and look over to him. "We should do it again." I say and attempt a wink at him. He looks at me confused and heaves a heavy sigh. I frown as he looks away and grabs my hand.

"Yea we should. Come on we need to get dressed before someone comes in." He says, but it is particularly dull and monotone. I pull him back down and he lands awkwardly on top of me.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it as much as you said?" I ask, and he looks away as he makes his way to stand. He smiles down at me and reaches out a hand, I grab it, and he pulls me up to him and into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around him and breath him in. He smells like axe and sex, and it is fantastic.

"It was amazing I enjoyed it all, and I think we should do it again. I…" he pauses, and I try to back out of his embrace so I can look up at him, but he doesn't let me, he hugs me tighter tucking his head in my neck. I feel something on my back, but I don't know what it is. He takes a deep gulp of breath and continues. "I… was hoping that we could like, I don't know, go steady or something." He says, and I breathe in deep, sighing happily.

"I would love that so much." I say.

"Close your eyes." He tells me and so I do, he backs up enough to encase my mouth with his and I smile into the kiss. He backs away and as soon as I am opening my eyes he is turning away from me looking for his clothes. He throws his shirt on and I catch sight of his face. I frown and try to grab his arm.

"No." He says and we both freeze. He pulls on the rest of his clothes and, facing the door, he gives me the chance to grab mine. He goes to open the door and I am about to say something, but he cuts me off. "I'll see you tonight yea? Dinner at mine?" And I smile at him.

"Yes. I'll see you at five." I reply and then notice how my shirt is wet on the back, and there is something on my face. I reach up and wipe my face, I wasn't crying so… I look up, but Kevin is gone and I wonder why he was crying. I put a smile on my face anyway because I have a boyfriend and walk to get my stuff to go home.

**Kevin's POV**

I get home and slam my front door, lean against it and fall to the floor. My legs bunched up and I rest my arms on my knees, placing my head on them. "That was fucking stupid." I say to no one. "How could I think he could actually love me?" I say feeling a tear go down my cheek again but then I perk up. "He didn't actually say he didn't love me, he acted like he misheard me. Or maybe… I could try again. Make it not an accident…. Yea" I say and get up feeling better. He's coming over for dinner, my dad has been out of town…I can do this. I rush upstairs and get ready to make dinner, I send a text to Nazz.

_I need a favor since this is all ur fault neway_

_I deff take blame, wat u need-N_

_I need u to make sure DD dresses fancy 2night_

_Why-N_

_I have a plan he needs to look good tell him b at my place at 5 30 thx!_

_Gudluck-N_

I smile to myself, she is always one to count on.

**Double D's POV**

"This is absolutely ridiculous Nazz. It's just dinner, I can wear everyday clothes." I say, and she shakes her head, putting on my jacket of the only suit I own. She steps back, comes closer and fixes my hair and tie then steps back again. She has me dressed in a black suit with a white under shirt and a remarkable green tie, which resembles Kevin's eyes, but does not come close.

"You look super sexy Double D. Kevin is gunna love it. Now let's go!" She says and grabs my arm pulling me out. I trying getting out of her grasp and talking to her, but she just ignores me. We finally make it in front of Kevin's house, and my nerves get the better of me.

"Th-this is bad, m-maybe I will-"I say turning around but I realize Nazz is gone and I hear the door open. I freeze and hear a chuckle behind me.

"You gunna stand there all night or will we get to eat the food warm." Kevin whispers into my neck. I turn around, but he is gone into the house. I sigh, gather all my confidence and go inside. I see him standing beside a chair, he dressed to the max like I am. He has a dark blue suit one and a beautiful bright blue tie. I smile and look up at him.

"What is the occasion?" I ask, and he just smiles and pulls out his chair.

"Food first." He says and I go and sit down, he scoots my chair in and I blush. He brings the food over. Its spaghetti and I look at him and smile. He goes to sit down and blushes.

"I'm not the best cook and spaghetti is romantic and it's kinda easy and…. Yea" he says looking down.

"It's perfect, stop fretting. Don't spill on your shirt though." I say and he looks up, beaming a smile at me.

**Kevin's POV**

We finish eating, and my nerves are making my stomach cramp. I excuse myself to bring the dishes to the sink and realize I should have made a desert. I take a few deep breaths to steady myself when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"Are you alright Kevin?" Double D asks, and I sigh.

"Yea Raven, I'm alright. I just… I need to tell you something." I say and I feel him freeze behind me. I turn around and wrap him in my own arms. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch." I say and lead the way into the living room. We sit down, and it is awkward for a bit as I figure out how to say this. I open and close my mouth a few times trying to figure it out.

"You don't want us to be together, do you?" Edd asks, and I jerk up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, and he sighs.

"That's what this is all about. Isn't it?" I look at him almost speechless. He goes to stand and I get angry, grabbing his arm and jerking him back down. I then straddle him so he can't leave. I get extremely close and in his face, and he looks up at me with wide eyes.

"So you think that I had us dress nice, made you special food, and am struggling to tell you something because I do not want to be with you?" I ask him, and he looks down fidgeting.

"Well when you put it that way-" he says, but I kiss him, hard. He kisses back and after a while I pull back and look at him.

"I am doing all of this" I pause and lean down to kiss his forehead. "So that I can tell you" I kiss the tip of his nose and get my lips so close to his that they brush together as I talk "that I love you," I say and finally kiss his lips. He sits there still and I stop kissing and lean back looking at his face. He looks up at me and is silent. I start to get nervous and move to get off him, but he stops me by putting his hands on my waist.

"You…. Love me?" He says, and I laugh.

"Yes, I love you." I say and he looks around then back at me confused.

"Me, like me?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"No, I love you. You as in you." I say and bop his nose. "And if you felt the same way I also was hoping we could come out. Eventually of course." I say and he looks down at my chest, but it's like he isn't actually looking. He seems like he is just off thinking and so I wait for him to catch up. 'What if he doesn't love me? What if this is just… sex? I like that but what if he doesn't want anything more than just that? No, then he wouldn't be my boyfriend right?... right…'

"Coming out would be good but we would need a strategy." He says finally, and I sag my shoulders in defeat, scooting off of him to sit next to him. He faces me, and I look down at my hands.

"What type of strategy are you thinking?" I say, but the voice is not really my own. 'He didn't say it. So he doesn't feel the same. But that's ok right? Cause he is still here. It might take longer for him to trust me and that is ok, I'll be here when he does feel the same.. If he ever does. But it is worth it.' I think and look up at him.

"It is dangerous because of your sports, and your friends, and your status, but that can all be decided later." He says and crawls onto me, laying me back onto the couch. "I have something more important we need to discuss." I look up at him expectantly, and he kisses me. I lean in but he backs up and rests his head in the crook of my neck, I wrap my arms around his waist waiting.

"Ok" he starts, taking a deep breath. "You remember the first note you sent me. You left it on my desk in study hall that day?" He asks, and I nod my head. "I had been waiting for you to come in. I did that every day because I couldn't wait to be able to see you. I would have never told you this however because of your, history. I actually really liked you but it was all lust because I didn't know the actual you. However, "he says leaning up to look me in the eyes "now that I have gotten to know you this has changed. I never thought I could feel so intensely for anyone. More so, I could never have thought that these feelings would be returned. I love you Kevin, more than either of us could ever understand, and I know that we can make it through the trials in the future." He finishes. I stare at him, and I feel the tears slide down the side of my face into my ear.

I lean up and kiss him, putting all the passion, all the emotion, and all the love that I cannot say out loud into that kiss, and he kisses back just as hard. I pull back and mumble into his lips. "I love you Raven." He mumbles back after me. "I love you to Kevin."

**Aww so emotional and happy and fluff! Of course he is gunna love you back Kevin! This is a romance story! Anyway thank you all for reading and like I said, I will start a sequel to this soon! Stay frosty!**


End file.
